motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars
Star Wars, retitled Star Wars: Episode VI - A New Hope, is a 1977 American science-fiction film directed by George Lucas. It was produced by Lucasfilm and distributed by 20th Century Fox and was released on May 25, 1977. Two sequels followed, titled The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. A prequel trilogy was released between 1999 and 2005, and a sequel trilogy is currently in development. Plot In a period of civil war throughout the galaxy, rebel spies led by Princess Leia have successfully stolen plans for the Empire's most powerful weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet. Before the rebels can reach the rebel base, however, they are captured by Imperial forces led by Darth Vader. Before her capture, Leia hides the plans within an astromech droid, R2-D2, who flees to the planet Tatooine in an escape pod with a protocol droid, C-3PO. The droids are captured and sold to moisture farmers Owen and Beru Lars and their nephew Luke Skywalker. Luke triggers a holographic recording of Princess Leia pleading for help from Obi-Wan Kenobi. The next morning, R2-D2 sets off in search of Obi-Wan. Luke and C-3PO follow him and are attacked by tusken raiders, but they are saved by an old hermit, Ben Kenobi, who reveals himself to be Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan reveals to Luke that he is a former Jedi Knight, peacekeepers during the days of the Galactic Republic that were driven to near extinction by the Empire. He also tells Luke that Darth Vader was his former pupil who turned to the dark side of the force and killed Luke's father, also a Jedi Knight. Luke discovers that Imperial stormtroopers have killed Owen and Beru while searching for R2-D2 and C-3PO. He thus accompanies Obi-Wan to journey to Alderaan and give the Death Star plans to Leia's father for analysis. The two hire smuggler Han Solo and his Wookiee first mate Chewbacca to transport them to Alderaan in Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. The group narrowly avoids Imperial forces before jumping into hyperspace towards Alderaan. However, before their arrival, Alderaan is destroyed under orders from the Death Star's commander, Grand Moff Tarkin. Upon discovering the remains of Alderaan, the crew of the Falcon follow an Imperial TIE fighter towards the Death Star, where they are caught in its tractor beam and pulled into its hangar bay. While Obi-Wan sets off alone to disable the tractor beam, the rest of the group disguise themselves as stormtroopers and rescue Princess Leia. The group returns to the Falcon, pursued by Imperial forces. Obi-Wan successfully disables the tractor beam, allowing the rest of the group to escape, but is killed by Darth Vader. The group arrives at the hidden rebel base on Yavin IV to analyze the Death Star plans, managing to detect an exhaust port that, if targeted, could destroy the entire station. However, the Empire tracks the rebels towards Yavin IV and prepares to attack. The rebels launch an assault on the Death Star, with Luke accompanying them. In the ensuing battle, most of the rebel pilots are killed, leaving Luke as one of the few survivors. Darth Vader, piloting a TIE fighter, prepares to fire at Luke, but Han returns and fires at the Imperials, sending Darth Vader spiraling away, allowing Luke to fire at the Death Star's exhaust port and destroy the space station. Back on Yavin IV, the rebels celebrate the Death Star's destruction. Leia awards Luke and Han with medals for their heroic actions. Cast *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker. *Harrison Ford as Han Solo. *Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia Organa. *Peter Cushing as Grand Moff Tarkin. *Alec Guinness as Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Anthony Daniels as C-3P0. *Kenny Baker as R2-D2. *Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca. *David Prowse as Darth Vader. *Phil Brown as Uncle Owen. *Shelagh Fraser as Aunt Beru. *Jack Purvis as Chief Jawa. *Alex McCrindle as General Dodonna. *Eddie Byrne as General Willard. *Drew Henley as Red Leader. *Denis Lawson as Wedge Antilles. Gallery Star Wars movie poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Live-action films Category:Fantasy films Category:PG-rated films Category:War films Category:1970s films Category:1977 films